¡Hermano! Eh visto un ángel
by feathered moon wings
Summary: En un día como cualquier otro, Goenji va a visitar a Yuka.  Ella le relata una fascinante historia "Eh visto un ángel" le dijo.  Por que tenia que ser el, que razones tenia para salvar a su hermanita.


**Abril: Hola este es un pequeño fic que demuestra lo amable que es Aphrodi. En el aplica lo de da sin esperar recibir. **

Normal- Presente

_Cursiva- Pasado_

Goenji caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Inazuma. Ya habían pasado varios días desde su encuentro con Zeus y la aparición de los alienígenas… en especial los que lo amenazaron con lastimar a su amada hermanita.

En fin hoy sería un buen día, iría a visitar a la ya despierta Yuka. Entró al hospital y se perdió un rato en sus pensamientos.

¡TUMP!

De tan distraído que andaba choco contra alguien, Goenji no se cayó a diferencia del otro que resbalo directo contra el suelo, principalmente por que estaba descalzo.

-Discul…- Pero decidió no terminar, ya que al divisar al el derrumbado de largos cabellos dorados cambio su expresión. Esta persona que se sobaba la cabeza poseía una bata de hospital.

-Perdóname estaba distraído- Se disculpo el sujeto del suelo, que para sorpresa de Goenji, no era nadie mas y nadie menos que Aphrodi. Este alzo su rostro hacia arriba y sorprendido pregunto -¿Goenji? Que inusual encontrarte por aquí- Sonrió con voz serena –Dime que te trae al hospital.

-Hm- Le respondió con molesta indiferencia. Aphrodi se agarro de la pared para hacerse un soporte, debido a que estaba algo débil y no tenía muchas fuerzas.

-Supongo que no es de tu agrado verme- Recalco ya incorporado –Descuida no te molestare –Le informo tristemente. Y retomo cojeando su camino. Sintió la fulminante mirada de Goenji sobre el. Pero no le presto atención ya que… sabia perfectamente lo que había hecho, quien podría confiar en el.

Cuando Aphrodi estuvo a una distancia considerable Goenji continuo su camino.

-¿Hola?- Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una dulce niña leyendo Hansel y Gretel.

-¡Hermano!- Grito eufórica.

-Hola Yuka- Saludo con una suave sonrisa.

-Mira lo que la enfermera me consiguió- Mostró el cuento para niños.

-Que bien- Comento tomando una banquito para sentarse junto a ella.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que me paso hace unos días- Dijo entusiasmada. Le hizo una señal para que acercara la cabeza –Es un secreto- Su hermano mayor obedeció ante la inocente Yuka. Y ella le susurro al oído –Eh visto un ángel.

-¿Un ángel?- Pregunto confundido.

-¡Si fue maravilloso!- Exclamo saltando de la emoción -¿Te cuento lo que paso?- Suplico tomándole la mano.

-Am… claro- Respondió dudoso.

-Bueno así esta la cosa. Yo estaba en mi cuarto como siempre y de repente comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho- Dijo seria, arrugando la bata donde se hallaba corazón –Por alguna razón nadie venia a ayudarme, un rato después me empezó a doler más que antes.

_Aphrodi vagaba por el hospital cuando paso por una ventana, en ella pudo ver a una pequeña niña que se sujetaba fuertemente el pecho. Preocupado miro hacia los lados para buscar a algún medico o enfermera, pero no había nadie. Se acerco a la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Se asomo nuevamente por la ventana y la pequeña se veía peor__. Decididamente se coloco en una posición de ataque._

_-¡Alas celestiales!- Grito y de su espalda surgieron unas bellas…_

-¡De su espalda salieron alas! ¿Puedes creerlo?- Salto emocionada sobre la cama.

_Aphrodi rompió la ventanilla de la puerta con el antebrazo, cubriéndose con sus plumas para protegerse._

-Entonces el ángel metió la mano por la ventanita y abrió el seguro. Corrió hacia mi cama y me miro muy preocupado, se dio cuenta de que casi no podía respirar- El pobre de Goenji estaba sorprendido y algo asustado de lo que le había pasado a su hermanita, nadie le había dicho que se puso mal- Me miro un momento y al parecer le dio igual por que arranco los cables y me cargo en sus brazos- Yuka le hablaba de lo mas rápido.

_Aphrodi corrió por los pasillos en busca de ayuda, finalmente __halló a un doctor._

_-¡Doctor la niña necesita ayuda, no esta respirando!- Le informo con rapidez. El medico la examino velozmente, aun en los brazos del alado, y pudo darse cuenta que la pequeña estaba muy mal._

_-¡Neces__ito apoyo!- Grito a los otros. En menos de un minuto ya estaban varios doctores atendiéndola._

_Dándose cuenta de que no había guardado sus alas, hizo eso mismo. Contemplo preocupado la situación._

_-Se a estabilizado- Declaro el medico después de un rato, limpiándose el sudor de la frente- Llévenla a su cuarto, ya esta bien…_

_-Esperen- Intervino el joven de ojos rojos -¿Podría llevarla yo?- Pregunto._

_-Eh… si supongo que no habría problema. Solo… hazlo con mucho cuidado- Le advirtió el doctor._

_-Descuide, lo tendré- Declaró tomando suavemente a la criatura._

_A medio camino Yuka entreabrió somnolienta los ojos -Ya estas bien- Susurro quien le cargaba –Duerme- Ordeno amable. Y casi instantáneamente los cerró y cayó en un profundo sueño._

_Ya en la habitación, m__edio destruida, él la recostó delicadamente en su camilla. La observo por unos momentos y sonrió. Con cuidado de no despertarla, le acomodó el flequillo a la dormitante figura y se retiro a su propia habitación._

-La verdad es que no acuerdo mucho, estaba inconsciente- Dijo tristemente.

Goenji no podía creérselo, simplemente no, ¿Aphrodi? ¿Salvando a Yuka?

Total el tema no lo dejaba en paz, aunque su alegre acompañante había cambiado de tema, él seguía pensando en eso.

-¿Yuka iré a caminar un poco ¿No te molesta?- Pregunto después de un rato.

-¡En lo absoluto! Tú ve- Y así el joven salió de la habitación en camino a la sala principal, se acercó al mostrador.

-Disculpe ¿Sabe en que cuarto se encuentra Aphrodi?- La recepcionista lo miro.

-Perdona niño, en este hospital no hay nadie internado con ese nombre- Repentinamente Goenji lo recordó, ese no era su verdadero nombre "Maldición Aphrodi como demonios te llamas" pensó para sus adentros Goenji. Suspiró rendido.

-Em… ¿Largo pelo rubio, ojos rojos?- Pregunto esperando que ella supiera la respuesta.

-Aaaah él, esta en el 5 piso.

-Gracias- Dijo rápidamente y tomo dirección. Al llegar al quinto piso buscó por los pasillos hasta que divisó una larga cabellera, demasiado larga en realidad. Aunque le tenía mucho desprecio se acerco.

-Goenji- Exclamo alegre –No esperaba encontrarte de nuevo- Este no le contesto sólo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto secamente, debido a que no hallaba manera de iniciar una conversación con él.

-No es que me moleste pero… ¿Por qué preguntas? a que le debo tan alaganté interés- El joven permaneció en silencio con los brazos cruzados –Supongo que no planeas hablarme- Suspiró –Bueno supongo que no hará daño decirte. Pero si te voy a contar al menos siéntate- Invitó cortésmente, haciendo una señal con la mano. Se colocó a si mismo sobre una banca. Algo molesto Goenji aceptó y se sentó junto a él – ¿Bueno no habrás olvidado nuestro partido de hace unos días? Deduzco que es difícil de olvidar- Se recalcó a si mismo –Pues veras al concluir el partido Zeus y yo comenzamos a sentir un terrible cambio en nuestros cuerpos, ya que como sabrás el agua de los dioses era una especie de droga. Nuestros músculos ardían y estaban contraídos. Al pasar un rato fuimos revisados por unos médicos, los cuales descubrieron que nuestro sistema estaba seriamente dañado- Lo miro con esos ojos penetrantes, tenía una mirada neutra en su rostro –El medico nos dijo que tendríamos que entrar en tratamiento y como veras ahora… estamos en rehabilitación- Esto sorprendió mucho a Goenji, pero como de costumbre no lo demostró –Estaremos internados en el hospital un par de meses. En estos días estamos teniendo ejercicios especiales y hemos estado tomando medicamentos ya que estamos muy débiles por el momento. Supongo que… te abras dado cuenta cuando resbale hace rato- El goleador de fuego lo miro con seriedad –… todos cometemos errores, el mió fue aceptar la ayuda de Kageyama, entre otros- Se recordó. Hizo una pausa unos momentos para pensar –Supongo que eso es todo- Concluyó. Lo volteo a ver y sonrió -¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Bromeó Aphrodi.

Goenji, aún con los brazos cruzados, miro las manos del otro. Su izquierda tenia unas cuantas cortadas, bastante grandes.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- Esto agarro desprevenido a el rubio, ya que solo lo decía de broma.

-Nada en especial- Dijo modestamente con esa enigmática sonrisa suya. Hubo silencio

-Era mi hermana- Dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto Aphrodi sin comprender.

-La niña que salvaste- Repitió molesto –Era mi hermana.

-Yo… no tenía idea- Hubo un largo silencio. Finalmente el llamado dios se levanto –Espero me perdones… pero debo irme tengo una rehabilitación a esta hora- Comenzó a alejarse cuando alguien le llamo.

-¿Si?- Se giro al goleador de fuego.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Y con una cálida sonrisa dijo- Afuro Terumi- Y desapareció al doblar la esquina. Goenji se quedo solo.

Al día siguiente.

Goenji volvió al hospital, recordando que Yuka deseaba con toda su alma volver a ver al "ángel" que la salvo. Suspiró enojado para si mismo. "No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto".

Subió al quinto piso y se asomó por todas las ventanillas hasta que encontró una en especial. Esta era muy larga y en ella había muchos aparatos de ejercicios especiales. Chicos de un aspecto celestial los estaban usando. Uno de largo pelo rubio caminaba con dificultad con el apoyo de unas barras. Goenji se dio cuenta de que uno de los jóvenes lo miraba, éste tenía un aro en la cabeza y largo pelo café. Hera del instituto Zeus, un amigo cercano del capitán de los dioses. Éste lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, su cara decía "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" pero alguien cortó su atención, era el rubio.

Ambos conversaban uno molestamente y el otro sereno se pudo ver que Hera hizo una señal con la cabeza, Aphrodi volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Goenji pero lo saludó con suavidad. Su compañero reaccionó molesto pero el otro lo calmó. Después salio de la habitación al encuentro del delantero.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que no es coincidencia que nos crucemos tan a menudo- Dijo insinuando lo que ambos sabían.

-Yo solo qusaoperdshfav- Dijo en voz inaudible.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó al no comprender.

-Yo quevjfhxadkj- Murmuró.

-Créeme Goenji, realmente estoy tratando de entender lo que dices pero no puedo. Habla claro- Le informó algo molesto.

-YO- Recalcó enfadado –Quería… pedirte un favor- Dijo muy quedito entre dientes, pero lo suficiente para que el comprendiera.

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué clase de favor?- Pregunto curioso, nunca esperaría que **él** le pidiera uno.

-¿Yuka?- Entró Goenji a la habitación.

-¡Hola!- Respondió alegre.

-Te traje una visita- Dijo quitándose de la puerta para que pudiera ver a Aphrodi. A la pequeña niña se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Hola Yuka- Saludó con su suave voz. Él se sentó de un lado de la cama y su compañero del otro.

-Viniste a verme- Le tomó la mano muy ilusionada.

-Por supuesto- Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. Una bella y blanca pluma. Realmente sorprendió a Goenji, es como si estuviera listo para todo.

Yuka se acercó a el oído de el rubio y susurró lo mas quedito posible para que su hermano no escuchara.

-¿Realmente eres un ángel?

-Yo soy lo que tu creas que soy- Le susurró de vuelta.

-Gracias- Le sonrió y disimuladamente le miro la espalda -¡Waw¡ tienes un cabello largísimo- Dijo tomando un poco –¿Puedo?- Pregunto con timidez.

-Claro- Respondió poniendo todo su cabello del lado donde estaba Yuka. Y ella comenzó a jugar; a hacerle trencitas y cosas, mientras que Aphrodi recostaba su cabeza en sus brazos, escuchando atentamente a la pequeña.

Goenji los miraba detenidamente "Talvez no sea tan malo" pensó. Pero es demasiado pronto para pensar eso, aun no podía confiar en el.

Unas semanas después en el partido contra caos, Raimon estaba perdiendo, cuando Aphrodi apareció y pidió una nueva oportunidad. Deseaba demostrar que había cambiado. Y no muy seguros le permitieron entrar.

Todo cambio después de ese partido, incluso se transformo en un gran amigo de Goenji.

**Abril- Espero les gustara y los que están esperando que termine otros fics por favor no se enfaden conmigo.**


End file.
